Rebirth of Yshrenia: Season One: Magi's Shadow
by HubrisP
Summary: The fallout of the Dogma Age has now come full circle Ten Thousand Years later, now the Knights will awaken and a pair of youths will be led towards destiny, they have to get through the Magi first however. Yaoi in later chapters.


**Rebirth of Yshrenia Series – Season One – Magi's Shadow**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer – I do not own White Knight Chronicles, I do however own my own OCs and the eventual changes in the plot, White Knight Chronicles belongs to its original owners.<strong>

**Phase One – Day of Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** September, 0 Years After Dogma, 12:45pm; Southern Continent: Empire of Yshrenia – City of Vellgander, Palace: Upper Apex – Throne Room **

Emperor Madoras looked down at his most loyal follower with a gaze whom led a late two year old child by the hand into the Throne Room, Demian Ledom bowed his loyal head and Madoras smirked as the young child next to him scowled at the thought of bowing his head even to his Royal Father, Madoras' son had brown eyes and short black hair ironically being named Magnus whom he would be born with instinctual Chaos Magic like those of Madoras' line. Ledom meanwhile was young man dressed in the simple clothes of a Monster tamer, his skill in combat against Monsters and controlling them were one of the reasons that he and Madoras had become fast friends, on his Belt were a double bladed orange crystal Longsword and a Shortsword much like a Dagger that were both weapons and the Knight Ark for the Chaos Knight.

"Good afternoon, Demian" nodded Madoras as his most loyal Generals saluted his approach to the statue-like Throne.

"The Knights have been captured in the Athwani trap" announced Ledom and Madoras gave a dismissive wave of his hand "the Athwan Empire are marching their Forces south to here"

"And my brother, Michael, will execute Mureas. While the cat is away, as they say" announced Madoras as an aura of Darkness excreted off him.

"Oh Emperor Madoras, my Dark God, I did as I was told" bowed Damien as he dropped to a knee "I gave him the Pactmakership of the Chaos Knight, you're son is now a Pactmaker"

"Excellent" nodded Madoras before he glanced at his son.

"Did you have to make Baby Leonard go away, and erase his memories, I miss him" scowled Magnus as he glared at his father but Madoras only smiled.

"My brother and his lover will be immortal and will rendezvous with you in the future, Ledom, I will head into the Shadow World and it would be wise that no one knows that I still exist" announced Madoras as his throne was shadowed in Darkness "take Magnus to the future, train him in the art of fighting and taming monsters, prepare him for my return in ten thousand years!"

"But you're son…" started Ledom but Madoras gave a dismissive wave.

"His Chaos Magic will protect him, as for I…Leonard will act as my anchor in the future, allowing me to enter that new world from the Shadow World – just because I can create a portal here in our time doesn't mean that after thousands of years I will be able to open a portal in their time hence I will need some way to come through" explained Madoras as the God of Darkness faded into the rip between worlds that he had created "the Knights have been enchanted for that purpose, we shall call it…the Final Awakening, now go!"

"You're Highness" bowed Ledom once before he gripped Magnus' hand and shifted themselves into the future, feeling his body age rapidly as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** September, 9983 Years After Dogma, 1:00pm; Southern Continent: Greede territories - Van Haven Wastelands, Sinca Village: Dogma Rift**

Ledom walked calmly down through the path of the Dogma Rift where he saw the young Setti standing at the entrance to the Ruins, he had called the Villagers of Sinca Village to hurry down and see what had happened after the Great Calamity that shook the ground as the Athwani Magic was broken, Ledom smiled as he had set himself up a month ago as a Villager of Sinca Village and was using this position to be close to where the Knights were foretold to awaken. With a rush, Ledom picked the boy named Setti up and handed him over to Medius as he followed close behind with, hearing the cries of babies within the Yshrenian Knight and son reappeared with four bundles held between his arms which he handed to Medius' wife.

"Well, I'll be damned" commented Medius as he stared at the children and Ledom gave a nod before turning his head to Medius' Wife.

"Take care of Magnus while I'm gone, I find there is something that I am required to do, I shall return shortly however" nodded Ledom before he headed into the Ruins while the Villagers watched on.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** June, 10000 Years After Dogma, 2:30pm; Northern Continent: Kingdom of Balandor – Castle City of Balandor, Balandor Castle: Meeting Room**

Demian Ledom whom was currently going by his middle name 'Sarvain' stood beside King Valtos as he looked down at the details gathered between him and his advisor, Valtos then looked up at the young man with dark hair he saw before him which harsh dark brown eyes, the young man was about 18 and he wore light black armour all over his body as well as two unique blades: one that looked like a double bladed flame Crystal Longsword and the other was a Shortsword that looked like a gladius. Although Valtos didn't recognise the swords, Sarvain did for he once wielded them and combining them together with and recital of words allowed the lad to become the Chaos Knight, this boy was the adopted son that belonged to Sarvain and had been raised in Sarvain's old techniques: as a Monster Tamer.

"I must thank you for clearing up that little Monster attack on the Town a short while ago, I'm afraid that the army was too busy on the border with Faria, some of their Government has been pushing for a return to conflict for months" announced Valtos and the young man bowed his head lightly to the King "so I thank you for helping to defend the town, despite the lack of soldiers on hand to help you"

"Fighting and taming Monsters is what I do, Highness. You shouldn't worry" dismissed Magnus calmly as the youth met eyes with Valtos and the King shivered lightly, there was a timeless knowledge in his eyes beyond his years, Sarvain only smirked.

Magnus had been heavily taught in his first two years of youth with the second being briefly with Leonard, those of Madoras' clan learned knowledge and grew at an incredible rate which both of the children did rather rapidly, Magnus had spoken his first word just weeks after his birth while Leonard had spoken his first words almost a month after his birth. Magnus became intelligent in a very short amount of time and for the first few years of being in this time Ledom had gone over crucial details about the past world and their plans for the future, Magnus had absorbed fighting and Magic similar to a sponge on water which he had become rather talented at killing or controlling Monsters with ease, strategy and politics had been fed into Magnus' head and currently he was far similar to his father in mindset than he would ever deny.

"That is also why I have announced to the populace about your skills, Rapacci's wines are also interested on hiring you for a temporary basis, to retrieve Wine for tonight's festivities" requested King Valtos and Magnus nodded once.

"There is a certain young chap working with them, we have concluded his name is Leonard" announced Sarvain with a crucial glow in his eyes, Magnus caught the meaning behind it at once.

"I shall go at once, you're majesty" bowed Magnus but then turned with delicate precision and crossed over out of the Meeting Room, leaving the King to brood, at the bitter glance that Magnus had thrown towards Cisna as he passed.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00pm; Northern Continent: Kingdom of Balandor – Castle City of Balandor, Main Street<strong>

Magnus sighed in annoyance as he leaned against the wall of Rapacci's Wines after already being introduced to his new boss while waiting to meet Leonard, he could hear the chaos of the argument within the building's walls and so gave an annoyed and irritated sigh as he looked up at the clouds, he was awakened from his daydream however when the door next to where he was leaning was pulled open and Leonard stepped out. Magnus recognised the youth almost instantly, the mop of orange hair was unforgettable as well as those sea blue eyes that just stared into Magnus' soul, Leonard's body had grown up rather impressively since he was a baby and Magnus found that was at a loss since he was not expecting such changes to his childhood friend.

"Hi there, I'm Leonard. I guess the old man drafted you into doing his dirty work, did he?" commented Leonard with a light smile but soon ducked as an object went flying through the spot his head had been previously been, being a glass bottle it shattered against the street's opposite wall.

"I'm not an old man, Leonard. Now go get you're butts moving, you can talk on the road!" yelled Rapacci before he slammed the door shut.

Fighting a smirk, Magnus motioned ahead and with a nod Leonard started off walking ahead but soon Magnus was walking beside him onto the Main Road, Leonard kept glancing at Magnus and frowning as if he was trying to remember something but eventually shrugged, his question long forgotten as the two approached the gates of the City with a casual and unrushed pace to their steps.

"Sorry, I never asked you're name" announced Leonard with a smile but Magnus could literally read the familiarity in Leonard's eyes.

"Magnus" dismissed Magnus simply "and yes we've met before"

"How long ago?" asked Leonard as he came to a stop, forcing Magnus to scowl as he too came to a stop.

"A very long time ago, and that is the end of story time, I'm afraid" answered Magnus with a dismissive wave of his hand as he continued walking but glanced at a hooded man that looked towards them "friend of yours?"

"Not that I know of" shrugged Leonard as the man stopped studying them and headed along on his way "hey look"

Magnus looked up to see two giant lizards towing a large theatre through the gates to Balandor, a frown was the next thing to coat his lips as he wondered the reason in why the Circus would really be here, there could be a number of reasons as to why but Magnus expected that the Magi were finally on the move.

"A troupe? What a rare event this is" drawled Magnus with a bored expression, well covering his surprise of Belcitane announcing the 'Marcus Revelers' under the guise of the 'Harlequin Hellraiser'.

"I've never seen a circus. This is going to be some party!" announced Leonard with a look of glee which Magnus watched for but a moment before dragging the orange haired teen by the scruff of the neck out the gate.

"Yes, one that you won't be alive to see, should you not get the wine to the Castle before night fall. Rapacci will eat you alive!" snarled Magnus as he continued to drag the complaining teen behind him.

Meanwhile, Demian Ledom watched his adopted son from the Balcony on the Castle with a gleeful smile, everything was going according to plan now…

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm; Northern Continent: Kingdom of Balandor – Village of Parma, Wine Stockpile<strong>

Magnus eyes were closed again as he leaned against the wall of the Wine Stockpile while Leonard had gone off to find Raus to drive the beastwain, the trip to Parma Village had only taken a few hours subtracting about an hour's worth of fighting a path through minor monsters such as Vespids, Kibbles and Polkans. Magnus had mostly wondered for awhile if Leonard was leading him through a small army of monsters just for the fun of it, the enjoyment Leonard found in battling those monsters made quite a view to look at, Magnus heard a sound and opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl leaning close to his face… Magnus didn't even wince.

"Wow, that is really impressive, but are you always this moody?" questioned Yulie, who Magnus recognised was the girl's name.

"Usually I'm remarkably good-natured, try me on any day that doesn't end in _y_" answered Magnus stoically as he met Yulie's stare with an equal glare.

"Don't worry about Yulie, she's always ready to work and always teases me about something or other if she gets the chance, I must admit that you put up with her rather well" commented Leonard as he headed over with Raus not far behind.

"All this wine is going to attract some monsters, I hope the three of you are ready, stick behind me and no one gets hurt" announced Magnus as he moved to walk past them.

"And if we get past you?" asked Leonard and a grin appeared on Magnus' face.

"I'll stick something _sharp_ up your ass" answered Magnus with a wink before continuing off ahead while Leonard turned tomato red.

"Was he just flirting with me?" gaped Leonard and Yulie chuckled lightly.

"So he is good for something other than brooding, but the look on your face, it was priceless!" snickered Yulie, obviously in stitches.

"Shut up!" countered Leonard before moving after Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong>8:15pm; Northern Continent: Kingdom of Balandor - Balastor Plain, Near Crossroad<strong>

"So, Magnus, you haven't told us much about yourself" commented Yulie as she walked beside the beastwain.

"My adopted father is Sarvain, the Noble advisor to King Valtos of Balandor, he taught me everything he knew about fighting and taming Monsters. We live in a manor overlooking Greydall Plain, sometimes my father brought home female… guests" explained Magnus while looking over his shoulder at the two behind him, he spun suddenly and slashed up with the Sun Sword which allowed him to split an approaching Vespid in two.

"Female guests, do I really want to know?" asked Leonard and Magnus smirked.

"You don't, you _**really**_ don't" answered Magnus calmly but then froze, as did Leonard.

"What is it?" asked Yulie just as Raus asked 'what's wrong, Chief?'

"You don't hear that?" input Leonard as he stared ahead, listening.

"Complete lack of sound as though we were in a predator's hunting ground and vibrations from the floor, something big is coming this way, something very big and no doubt dangerous" announced Magnus as he concentrated on his battle stance, centre of gravity detecting the vibrations of the ground, Sun Sword held ready while the gladius-like Sun Dagger was held in reverse grip by the handle.

"What do we do, Chief?" asked Raus as he saw a Troll quickly charging with club held high overhead.

"We fight!" answered Leonard as he drew his sword, Magnus smirked and nodded, before charging.

Magnus was almost bowled out of the way by the Troll as it headed directly for the Wine however Magnus spun around the Troll's legs at the last moment and stabbed it with the Sun Dagger in the weak spot behind the knee, the Troll dropped down onto the Knee and it was then that Leonard attacked: stabbing at its face and stomach, the Troll brought up its free arm and smacked down towards Leonard however Yulie got it in the palm with a few good arrow shots causing it to wince back. Deciding to end this beast's life, Magnus swung up onto the Troll's chest and stabbed his weapons into it as it stood, Magnus stabbed it a number of times with his Sun Sword eventually slicing through its spine while the Sun Dagger kept him on the Troll and as it was falling back Magnus used his Sun Dagger in a swift swipe across its throat.

"Well, we survived" noted Yulie as she joined the others next to the beastwain and inspected its cargo while Magnus was whipping Troll blood off himself "and it looks like the wine is okay too"

"Nice going, chief!" cheered Raus aloud "I thought I'd napped my last nap for sure!"

"Nah. The three of us can handle one little troll" injected Leonard confidently as he looked from Magnus to Yulie before looking quite scared "It's Rapacci I'm scared of"

"A wise decision, I'm sure" smirked Magnus as he crossed his arms.

"Let's move!" announced Leonard and Magnus nodded as the convoy continued on its way to Balandor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – This is the end of the first Chapter, the end of the first mission, what did you all think of the little touching family speak at the beginning of the Chapter? Review!<strong>


End file.
